The push cart finds frequent use as a transportation aid at businesses and work locations for supplies and materials. Its low center of gravity coupled with its high payload capacity makes it ideal for transporting items from vehicles, trucks, work cribs, store rooms, supply cabinets, and the like. However, such transportation duties means transferring items to the cart from one (1) storage location, and then from the cart to another storage location in a separate work action. Also, depending on the material or supplies on the cart, they may be valuable and subject to theft while on the unsecured cart. Additionally, many items such as disposable gloves and aprons may be dispensed directly from the cart, but the unsecured boxes make it difficult to dispense, particularly when using only one (1) hand, as the entire box lifts up when one (1) item is removed. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a various supplies and materials can be stored, transported, and dispensed without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.